Whatever it takes
by Stormtress
Summary: Sometimes we must do whatever it takes to protect another. A one-shot based on the recent release.


_**A/N- I know I have stories to work on but after this last saga release, I wanted to do something with this idea. It's a one shot for now. P.S. I'm sleep deprived so sorry about the certain names. I think I got most of them...**_

* * *

 **Veronica's POV**

I leaned over the railing over looking to the horizon in front of me as lit lanterns casted a soft glow on me. Hunter... I hope your okay, that she's not hurting you. So much has happen since I got frozen, it's confusing. It's been two days since Jennia got word of the situation. Two days since I started to fell a mixture of anxiety and anger. Two days that I went without sleep while I planed and pulled strings. Two long days...I look up when I felt someone walk up next to me. At first glance I realized it Ash before looking back down as he greeted me.

"Hey." I gave a small nod before replying.

"Hey yourself."

"Dinner sure was interesting." I briefly thought back to the argument the Rose and Guardians had during our dinner/meeting. I was bearly paying attention when it broke out.

"Yeah..." I ignored the concern look he sent me as I kept watching activity below the Inn.

"How you holding up?" I gave a small shrug.

"Okay, I guess. I'm just really worried about Hunter."

"I wasn't talking about Hunter, I mean with everything that has happen since...you know." Should have known he was going to ask at some point.

"There's not much to say."

"Veronica, you were frozen for five years. Then got free in the middle of all this chaos; the Rose, being wanted, our friends deaths, and now Hunter. Talk to me, let me help you. I know I'm not Artix or Tomix, but I'm worried about you and so are the others. We also noticed you haven't been sleeping." I closed my eyes at the mention of the soulweaver before looking at Ash with a tired look and sigh.

"I know, and I'm glad to have good friends like you guys. Your like a brother to me, you, Artix and Tomix." I let a small smile appears at the fun memories. I watch as Ash stay shocked before responding with a full smile.

"Thanks, I always looked up to you like a big sister. Now it's official!" I let out a laugh as I watch the once ten year old cheer before stopping. "You still haven't answer the question."

"I-I don't know...things are happening to quickly for me to really coup."

"I see what you mean."

"One minute we were celebrating Warlic return and the next I'm in a frozen coma for five years. I finally get out and then boom! Non stop wars to protect everyone and confront the Rose. Missions, quests, and enemies. Then things got even worse..." I ignored to pity look Ash gave me before he replied. If only he knew the full story.

"...It must have been hard on you." Another small nod.

"When Hunter and I went to Ravenloss to help Tomix...it never crossed my mind that it would be my last weeks with him. It was fun, when we went fighting off the void creatures. I thought I was starting to get back to normal. I even thought about staying down there while I readjusted and spend time with Hunter. But Evny...I wish there was another way, I wish I was here to help you all sooner. Tomix and Serenity would still be here and the Rose wouldn't have got this far. Catiff wouldn't even exists and so many warriors wouldn't be dead. Even Thursday would be okay if I went to Amityvile sooner." I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't look up.

"Don't blame yourself, these things happen."

"It is thou, I'm suppose to be the great hero. But all I did was abandon my dragon and let everything fall apart."

"None this is your fault, okay. Maybe everything didn't turn out with all rainbows and sunshine, but what matters is that the world isn't ruined by darkness and evil." I felt a chill run down my spine and looked in Doomwood's direction.

"That's not how Jennia see it."

"She doesn't matter, right now." Anger filled me at the memory of the news.

"They shouldn't have told her, we shouldn't have let them know." Rage started to boil in my blood.

"Veronica-"

"No Ash! The Rose should have stayed out of Falconreach, they should have stayed out this war!"

"They would have got involved either way. We needed the back up, rather have them fight with us then a three way war."

"It might just come to that."

"What?"

"What do you think will happen when we finally fix Hunter and stop Catiff?"

"Everything goes back to normal?"

"No, The Rose will come after Hunter. Everyone now knows he can be a threat to Lore. It'll be the whole black dragon box fight again. Only this time, we all know who the destroyer is and what he's capable of."

"Maybe not since he's in your control." I gave Ash a look and shook my head.

"I know, Ash. But I know Jennia will demand for Hunter to be put down or under lock and keys."

"How can you be sure?"

"...She knows the last few magic incidents were my fault. She consider me a danger as it is. If she were to ever find out about Hunter's true destiny..."

"How many know about him?"

"Only a few of us. You, Tomix, Warlic, Aegis and Lady Elsyia." I looked over the balcony as I thought over everything.

"Then we'll come up with a plan. We- I wont let them take Hunter away from you." I stayed shocked for a moment before responding.

"Thank you." I looked at him with a small sadden expression.

"You already have a plan, don't you?" I stay silent for a moment before responding.

"Yes."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, not unless it comes to that."

"Can you tell me?" I look to the man I consider a brother and made a decision.

"I'm contacting the other Dragonlords for refugee and I talked to Galanoth about us leaving the battlefield the moment it's over. I wont be able to say any goodbyes without the Rose knowing."

"And if the Rose try to come after you?"

"...We'll fight. You need to understand. I'll fight to my last breath for Hunter, the only reason I haven't stormed that castle is because I don't know how Catiff is controlling him."

"They'll name you a traitor if you run. You'll have to live the rest of your life in hiding."

"Just until The Rose fall, I'll keep doing my thing but it'll be more in the background."

"You really thought this though."

"Do I have a choice? My best friend's life was put on the line two days ago."

"Very well. Let me know if you need _ANYTHING_. I'll fight by your side to the end, if you want me to." I gave the warrior a small smile and hug him.

"Thank you, Ash."

"No problem sis. I should go make sure Rolith didn't kill anyone." I waved to the young man as he left than turn back to the area I was looking at. I clutch my dragon amulet at the thought of what will need to be done. There were some things I didn't mention to Ash because I knew his reaction. I glanced in the direction of Sorwdhaven and thought of Jennia. I gave a sigh when I made the decision.

 _ **"Whatever it takes."**_


End file.
